London's Night Story
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: /SPOILERS/Sólo era una historia, una pequeña historia de amor que quedaría guardada en secreto entre las lejanas calles de Londres.


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan así como sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

* * *

"¿Cómo pretendes que pueda deducir el corazón de la chica que amo?"

Sin importar los segundos o minutos que hubiesen pasado, no había conseguido deshacerse de la parálisis que esas palabras le causaban, como si una y otra vez chocaran contra ella con unos hilos invisibles que la inmovilizaban, unos hilos que dejaban a las descargas eléctricas recorrerla entre todo el conjunto de emociones que llevaba acumulado. No tenía forma de responder a aquello con tantos sentimientos encontrados.

"¿El amor es cero? No me hagas reír."

La perplejidad y curiosidad se habían superpuesto al escuchar aquel desprecio ante lo que Minerva Glass le había dicho con anterioridad. El amor era cero, sin importar como, siempre daba cero... y sin embargo Shinichi Kudo había aparecido de repente para boicotear aquella mentalidad en menos de un minuto frente a ella, quien tan solo era capaz de observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos ante el asombro de aquellas palabras.

"¡Cero es el inicio de todo! ¡Nada podría nacer si no empezáramos desde ahí!"

—Cero es el inicio... —murmuró para sí sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de hacía tan solo unas horas, casi sin percatarse del par de brazos masculinos que se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura hasta envolverla por completo en un suave abrazo.

Ran no miró atrás, no era necesario, pues el cuerpo que la sostenía no podía pertenecer a nadie más que al hombre que amaba en secreto (o no tan secreto), el mismo que se había atrevido a pronunciar cada una de las sílabas que se hallaban grabadas en su cabeza; aquel al que ella había dejado entrar intencionadamente en la habitación.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué se encontraba esa noche sola con él? Cuando había regresado de las extrañas calles de Londres, se había encontrado aquella nota en la que su padre le avisaba de que se quedaría con los londinenses en una especie de fiesta. Aunque Kogoro Mouri no entendía mucho de inglés en realidad, la idea de que hiciera el ridículo era más que probable. Pero en esos momentos no era su padre en lo que pensaba.

—Shinichi...

Cerró los ojos y se giró hacia él con lentitud; aún sin atreverse a mirarlo, apoyó las manos en su pecho con los ojos clavados en sus zapatos. ¿Realmente estaba allí? ¿No era ningún juego de su subconsciente? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su desaparición... para colmo cada vez que lograba encontrarlo cerca de ella acababa marchándose sin decirle nada. ¿Volvería a esfumarse si lo soltaba en ese momento? La sola idea hizo que sus dedos se hundiesen en la camisa del chico para retener su posible ida.

Por su parte, el detective hizo más fuerte el agarre ante ese gesto, sintiéndose culpable. Era verdad que los temas amorosos nunca habían sido algo que se le diera bien, pero hasta él podía entender su temor. Por su culpa. Si aquel día no hubiese salido corriendo del parque de atracciones, la situación podía ser muy diferente... Se obligó a abandonar la idea, no se podía volver atrás en el tiempo, así que miraría hacia delante, detendría a la Organización y conseguiría el antídoto. Nunca se rendiría.

Poco a poco, Ran fue alzando al fin el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su compañero, azul profundo; hubiera pasado la vida contemplándolos. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, las palabras incomprensibles que hubiesen podido pronunciar se perdieron en sus miradas. Tan cerca... que no se dieron cuenta de cuál de ellos había sucumbido a la tensión cuando sus labios al fin se encontraron.

Un beso. Y la cordura desapareció.

¿Por qué el torrente de emociones se desbordaba de aquella manera? Si vivían un sueño, preferían no volver a despertar sin la seguridad de poder hacerlo realidad. El control de sus cuerpos había quedado en un segundo plano, con la mente en blanco, para cuando lograron notarlo, se encontraron uno sobre otro hundiendo por el peso el colchón de la cama de aquella habitación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Fue lo que pasó por la mente del detective al recuperar la conciencia de sí mismo. No, no podía seguir así, las cosas se volverían aún más complicadas si no hacía caso a las advertencias de la razón. Pero, ¿qué importancia tenía la razón cuando separaba a penas los labios de los de su amada tomando un poco de aire antes de volver a tocarlos en un suave roce? Pudiendo abrazarla, besarla, amarla... con su cuerpo, un cuerpo que era temporal.

Su verdadera condición chocó contra él como una jarra de agua fría, diciéndole a gritos en su mente que jamás podría abrazarla de la misma forma con el cuerpo de Conan Edogawa. Aquel no era el momento correcto para continuar. Así que, muy a su pesar, fue separándose de la mujer que amaba para depositar un beso en su frente.

Ran entreabrió los ojos —que había vuelto a cerrar al dejarse caer junto a Shinichi— y lo miró con confusión, con vergüenza y nostalgia mientras alzaba una de sus manos hasta rozar su mejilla. El detective la alcanzó con la suya y la presionó contra su rostro, sintiendo su calidez; después, sonrió y ladeó la cabeza para besar su mano fugazmente.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? Ese no era el momento, ambos lo sabían, habían demasiadas cosas que los separaban, demasiadas historias que contarse, demasiados secretos que descubrir... Sin emitir una palabra, leyeron aquellas dudas en el rostro contrario. Aunque ninguno de ellos pudiese saber lo que realmente ocultaba el corazón del otro, podían entender que necesitaban esperar, seguir esperando, y ella siempre lo esperaría...

"La próxima vez que nos veamos, dame una respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?"

Era ya de día. Y no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos a los labios al recordar, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, lo ocurrido la noche anterior, junto a esa última petición del chico al que había amado en secreto desde hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo debería haber reaccionado? ¿Qué debería pensar? Pero tenía que dejar de darle vueltas por el momento; al menos hasta que lograran descifrar aquel extraño mensaje que había sido entregado al hermano de Minerva. Además... ella también necesitaba saberlo; que su visión del amor podía ser contrarrestada, porque aunque cero fuese nada, esa noche en Londres había descubierto que también lo era todo.


End file.
